1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to bicycles and to drive transmissions and the replacement of controls and many gear ratios. The invention uses the effect of sudden loads applied to bars to get increased force on a beam without the load impacting the beam.
2. Description of Prior Art
Work on shock forces to beams did show the increased force on the beam and the shape of the energy curve. The effect of two times the load on a beam due to a sudden load in contact with a beam was used. Riding a ten speed bicycle did show the lack of strength of the parts for hard use and problems when shifting the chain. The use of sudden load to a beam to drive a bicycle, uses a small number of strong and durable drive parts to give the bicycle rider the new leg exercise of bicycle riding and running.